Complete
by Luanne
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the Second War, and the majority of the Wizarding world is slowly learning how to adapt to a normal life. But someone, even during the happiest of occasions - still feels incomplete - and he's finally figured out why.
1. Thinking

**Complete**

Disclaimer: All Characters, settings, ideas and plots truly belong to J.K. Rowling - I am only borrowing them to play out one of my ideas. This story is for entertainment only, and not profit is being made from it, whatsoever.

The song in the story is entitled "Yes I Will" off of the Backstreet Boys third Album Black and Blue, released in 2000 and is credited to: AJ McLean, Brian Kierulf, and Josh Schwartz

A/N: This story idea has been pestering me since the first time I've heard this song, and I highly, highly suggest listening to the song while reading the story! Believe me, it really adds to the story - and helps you visualize the singers - and how they sang the song. But it'll work if you can't though it might not be AS entertaining. By the way, I think the song was extremely fitting, and the person's to who I gave the parts, fit the voice sounds spot on - another reason why you should listen to the song!

Anyways, this was just a little idea that I needed to get out of my head - hope you enjoy.

Ron yawned and stretched, grabbed a towel, and headed off to the shower. Letting the hot water run, he began to sing to himself because he was in an incredibly good mood this morning. That was an understatement; he had been in a good mood all summer long. He smiled to himself, as he forgot the words to the rest of the song and resorted to resuming the beginning. He could not remember when he had felt so at peace and calm in his life. Ron believed that being normal was vastly underrated. Not having to worry about anything - except work, was truly the best feeling.

Ron's cares had severely lessened at the end of Seventh year, when the Second War finally came to its end, and the Wizarding World was once again safe and normal. Miraculously, everyone Ron loved in the world had made it through the War, and the prophecy had worked in Harry's favor. He had finally beaten Lord Voldemort - Ron remembered that night clearly. He was slightly behind Harry, fighting off a gang of Death Eaters, his heart pounding because he couldn't find Hermione…when it had just happened. One simple blinding heart stopping spell, and the Dark Years vanished.

He, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of Dumbledore's Army had truly fought like heroes, and though Ron was proud of his accomplishment, he wanted to let it lie, and continue on with his life. Amazingly, Ron had received enough O.W.L.s to take all N.E.W.T.S classes in Seventh year, and with a tremendous amount of work, he scraped by with enough N.E.W.T.S to become an Auror, a dream he really did not believe would work. Harry too, had done just as well and could have chosen the same path but he chose instead to play professional Quid ditch - over which Ron was ecstatic, since that meant he had permanent box seats to every London game.

Hermione had decided to join the Ministry, in the International Affairs Bureau, which meant that she was forced to travel quite a lot. Right now she was somewhere in France, negotiating a treaty with some French ministers. Her being gone was the only downside to this summer. He missed her terribly, and writing each other constantly was not good enough. He needed to see her, hear her, hug her.

He never let her know this though, well at least he had not yet. They had been together once - after the Final Battle, when he had finally found her, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, in the middle of a rain storm, soaked and alive. He had shouted her name and pulled her roughly towards him as soon as she was in reach. She was shocked and sobbing, telling his shoulder that she was afraid she would never see him again. Here he had pulled her away, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her - as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do. And nothing had ever felt more right in his life.

But then life got in the way, as he and Hermione were yanked apart and forced to concentrate on their futures. It had been two years since that night, and nothing more had happened between them. In fact, out of the entire two years he had only seen Hermione a scarce and scattered total of about once every two or three weeks. Currently, the last time he had seen had been three weeks ago, when she had announced that she would be going to France - for her longest trip yet.

But he would be seeing her again, and soon too - tomorrow in fact. Fred had finally built up the nerve to ask Angelina to marry him, and the wedding was in four days. Hermione was coming back in time for a dress fitting and the rehearsals - she was Ron's date.

Not surprisingly, George was the best man, while the rest of the Weasely brothers, including Percy and Harry were ushers. Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Penelope, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were the bride's maids with Katie as the Maid of Honor. Quite fitting, since Ron firmly believed that George and Katie would be the nest two down the aisle. Also quite Muggle fashioned for Ron's taste, but then Angelina had come from an all Muggle family, so scarifies must be made.

Ron was just about to open the shower door, when he had someone start as through they were surprised. Ron halted in the middle of the chorus of his song to listen.

"I didn't know you could sing!" a shocked Ginny said.

"You - you - how much did you hear?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Almost all of it - Ron! You can sing - I can't believe it."

"Well I mean it really wasn't ….hang on - why can't you believe it? I can't be musically talented?"

"No you can, I just wasn't expecting it from you too that's all."

"Too? Who's too? What are you talking about?"

"Ron. Don't you listen - Bill and George can sing to you know."

"Since when? I've never heard them do it."

"That's because you never listen. They're shy about it like you. But I've caught them at it also ….Oh My goodness!"

"What? What?" Ron hated it when she did that, he always thought she had seen a bug or something. Oh, he hoped it wasn't a spider…..

"I have the BEST IDEA! I know what we can give Fred and Angelina as a wedding present!"

"We? Whose we? Ginny-"

"Oh, get dressed, I'll get the others and then you'll see. This will be so wonderful! I can't wait!….Hurry up!"

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ginny was completely bonkers - they could not do this. Just because she said they could sing did not mean that they could sing as a wedding present for Fred! It was complete lunacy - Fred would laugh himself silly and Angelina would be horrified….but then Tonks had said they sounded wonderful, and Katie had chosen a fitting song - one where they could each pick a part. After listening to it they chose parts and practiced and practiced, but Ron still doubted himself.

Bill decided right off to go with the idea, and he believed that Fred and Angelina would be "touched." Ron had scoffed at him, touched? May be they would become touched in the head but other than that….

But to his dismay George liked the idea also, in fact he seemed quite serious about it. He was adamant about his part also. He had specifically wanted a certain few lines, and he seemed to think that although Fred might think they had all gone off their rockers - the whole thing was Ginny's idea, so they could all safely accuse her of the Impetus Curse if it came down to that.

Adding to his dismay was the fact that Hermione had owled and said she was stuck in France and would not be making it to the wedding, but she was going to try to get away in time for the reception. She apologized profusely in her letter but said there was nothing she could do.

Therefore, Ron found himself in front of the church and only hours away from his performance….waiting to go down the aisle, alone. Everyone else was ready to go…Ginny and Harry were partners down the aisle, Katie and George, Percy and Penelope, Alicia and Charlie and Bill and Tonks, whose hair was ginger today and long and straight. Staring at the pairs around him Ron was shocked at how well Bill and Tonks seemed to fit - especially when Tonks wore her hair like that.

Watching everyone walk down together filled Ron with a sense of loneliness so strong it physically hurt him. Hermione had always been there for the important things, and having to do this without her felt so incredibly wrong. He felt, as he walked down with one of Angelina's Muggle cousins - a last minute stand in - that part of him was missing. He had been looking forward to this ceremony so much - to see Hermione all dressed up again, like the Yule Ball, but on his arm this time….and yet it hadn't happened. The dress she was supposed to be wearing, which had been sent to France "just in case" was probably lying across a foreign flat's bed….

The reception was to take place at where else - the Burrow - at 2:00, and with much difficulty the entire wedding party managed to make it there in one piece. The backyard had been magically extended to accommodate the large amount of people, and decorated with various flowers, fairy lights and white lacy fabric.

"It's breathtaking." Ginny breathed, with a look of awe on her face. Ron caught Harry look down at her, and he resisted the urge to laugh at the look that passed over Harry's face. He had finally taken notice of Ginny - a prospect which didn't anger Ron as much as he had anticipated it might if such a thing ever occurred. In fact, Ron thought that Ginny really couldn't find a better man than Harry, and likewise for Harry.

Ron sat himself at a table in the back, with Harry and Ginny, and listened to the various speeches. Ron was shocked when George broke down in the middle of his toast to the bride and groom, and Bill had to take over quickly. Angelina cried a bit - and Molly was a complete basket case. The food was wonderful, Fred looked the happiest Ron had ever seen him.

But Ron couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong here, among all these couples, would be eventual couples- or whatever Ron could name them, without Hermione. He had never felt so incomplete in all his life….

Ginny shook him out of his reverie with a whispered, "Come on Ron, lets do it now!"

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Ginny's eyes sparkled with the joy of her secret.

Ron hesitated, "Not - not yet.

"What? Why not - everyone's done eating, people will want to dance soon and -"

"Hermione's not here."

"Oh." Ginny said simply, "Ok, we can wait a bit I guess."

They waited an hour and a half.

"Ron - I don't think she's coming, and we really have to do this today you know, that's kind of essential-"

"Fine," Ron hissed, "Let's get it over with then."

"Great." Ginny clapped her hands and motioned to Bill and George. Then she stood up and ceremoniously tapped her glass to gain people's attentions, "Everyone - we," she motioned to her three brothers behind her, "have a special gift to give to the Bride and Groom. Quite a memorable, shocking, and hopefully-" she shot Ron a look "enjoyable present. Will the bride and groom please come to the center of the garden, so that they can dance to their present. Thank you." Ginny flicked her wand and music began to play, softly.

Fred looked skeptical, and Angelina looked intrigued. They did as told, and once they began to dance, the three boy arranged themselves, with Ron and Bill sitting on stools for this part, and George opened his mouth and began to sing.

Utterly shocked Fred's jaw dropped and he stopped moving abruptly. Angelina cleared her throat to get him to continue, where he interjected with a hasty, "Oh, oh right - sorry - I can't - is he - they can't - they're not going to - Oh God."

_"I open my eyesI see your face_

_I cannot hide I can't erase _

_The way you make me feel inside_

Here, George made his way over to Katie, and took her hand and dropped down on one knee, and continued to sing….

_You complete me girl, that's why _

_Something about you makes me feel _

_Baby my heart wants to reveal _

_I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you _

_So these three words I wanna hear from you_

Katie gasped as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, and nodded her head yes.

Ron and Bill joined him in the chorus, with Ron coming in a little late from amazement at what his brother had just done. George was now dancing with Katie, who was crying - and still leading on the chorus vocals.

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you_

_Yes I will, so these three words I promise to_

_Yes I will, give you everything you need_

_And someday start a family with you Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you_

_Yes I will, baby I promise to Yes I will, give you everything you need_

_And someday start a family with you_

_Oh yes I will_

Now it was Bill's turn, and Ron hoped he didn't have anyone to propose to or else he might not make it to his part of the song. Bill stood up and took over in a lower, more rock enthused raspy voice than George's :

_This is no ordinary love_

_And I can never have enough_

_Of all the things you've given to me_

_My heart , my soul , my everything_

_Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)_

_For giving me the strength to love her more_

_And more each day I promise her_

_As long as I hear those three words_

He held his last line impressively, allowing Ron and George the time to pick up the chorus again. Bill then threaded in his next solo section seamlessly. It felt to Ron like they had been doing this for years instead of only four days, it felt natural to sing like this.

_Bill:_

_I stand beside you, in everything you do_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)_

As Bill continued Ron took a deep breath for his part and then someone caught his eye. A woman with curly brown hair, standing at the back - with an amazing cream dress on …hang on that was the same dress Ginny and Katie were wearing, but that girl wasn't at the ceremony - Ron's jaw dropped - it was Hermione - out of breath and smiling at him - she must have just gotten there. Feeling like he could fly without a broom Ron opened his mouth to sing his part with more emotion than he had ever felt before.

_As God as my witness _

_I will carry this through _

_Till death do us part, I promise to you_

His voice came out incredibly powerful as he held on to his three lines, and added an impromptu long "oh" note just for the hell of it - it seemed an adequate way to express his happiness at Hermione's arrival.

Bill looked at him shocked, as the three began the final chorus, really getting into it now, again with George leading.

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you_

_Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to_

_Yes I will, give you everything you need And start a family with you, baby Yes I will_

_Yes I will_

Then Bill sang over the other two -

_Yes I will, I promise you _

_Everything's gonna be all right_

And Ron jumped in to end with a very strong

_It's gonna be all right_

As Bill finished with a line of

_I will_

"Thank you." Bill said modestly when the last note had died away and the music stopped. Ron was still out of breath - he had never put so much into the performance before, and George was too busy kissing his new fiancé to accept any compliments.

Ginny ran over and hugged Ron and Bill repeating "I knew it! I told you everyone would love it! And Ron, where in the bloody hell did that last note come from! That was awesome! Oh, you guys sounded so good. You see, you should always listen to your brilliant sister!" She paused for breath, and glancing at George, "So that's why he wanted those lines so badly. That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen…Oh I am so proud of myself!"

Ron opened his mouth to respond, when Bill steered him away with a quiet, "Just let it go - come on. I need water or something."

Ron jumped off the stage and immediately Molly grabbed him in a tight embrace "You were - oh Ronnikkinns-"

"Yes, thanks Mum."

Fred was clapping George on the shoulder and smiling as he praised his twin's talent. Angelina hugged Bill and then moved onto George. Knowing they were coming for him next, he decided to place himself there and save them the trouble.

"Ron! That was the most beautiful song" Angelina exclaimed, "I'll never forget this ever - thank you so much."

"Oh it was nothing really - it as all Ginny and Katie…"

"Katie chose the song I assume?" Angelina sounded amused, "I wonder if she ever saw that coming for her today? I've known for weeks."

"YOU HAVE?" Fred and Katie exclaimed.

"Of course I have - hullo- who do you think helped George narrow down the ring choices?"

"Hang on - you were planning to propose today the whole time?" Ron asked him.

"Well yeah, but later, after everyone left, at night - outside - but then this happened, and Katie picked the song - and it just seemed so right." He shrugged, "It fit."

Fred nodded as though he knew all about such things, which he probably did, and Bill smiled politely, his gaze wandering quickly to Tonks, who stood, hair still ginger, talking to Harry. George's choice of words struck a chord with Ron, who had been debating right and wrong to himself all day. And being here - when Hermione was here, yet all the way over there - was definitely wrong.

Therefore, he excused himself and made a beeline for her, calling out, "Well, its our wayward traveler - home from somewhere in France? Successful negotiation I presume."

She smiled back at him and reached out to hug him, "Of course, but oh its so good to be home."

Home. She said home, as in the Burrow - not her own house. She considered the Borrow home - Ron knew her well enough to know that Hermione always said what she meant and meant what she said- and that was enough to make his stomach flip a bit.

"Its so good to have you home - I thought I'd have to do this whole thing without you."

"And miss that performance - I would never forgive myself if I had. You were wonderful Ron - I can't believe you never told us - any of you - that the Weasely's were musically inclined."

"Well - its not something we'll be pursuing."

"Pity," she said coyly, "I wouldn't mind listening to you again."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well dance with me - come on. You owe me for being late."

And she placed her hand in his and let him swing her onto the floor. The song was slow, so Ron was able to hold her as they moved. With one hand on her waist and the other tightly clasping hers he led her away from the middle of the floor.

She smile up at him and said, "You know its so nice to be able to do this….without fear. To live without fear - to know that's there's a future. A bright one, for everybody. That your safe, I'm safe - Harry's safe. It's been two years but still I can't quite grasp the reality of it. Being normal is vastly underrated."

Ron looked down at her then, "I've missed you."

"Me too."

"How long until you leave this time?" He asked trying to keep the edge off his voice.

"Not for another three months."

"Really! Fantastic!"

"Well I'm glad you're excited," she laughed, "How about you? When's your next dangerous mission."

"We're still working on the same group. They claim they weren't Voldemort supporters but then - we find out they are. Complicated wand work, paperwork, impressive fighting maneuvers you know - the daily routine."

"Oh yes - very modest Mr. Grand Auror, whom I've noticed speaks without fear of a name."

He laughed, "yeah well, I do love my job." And he added on a serious note, "A war will do that to you I think."

"I know." She looked into his face then, and his heart stopped. It was the same look she had worn the night of the Final Battle - that look of uncertainty and fear and comfort and security all at the same time. And he knew then, as he knew now - that he was the cause of that mix of emotions in her.

But he chose not to bring it up yet, he didn't want to ruin today so:

"Well you love you job too."

"I do."

"I detect some unhappiness." He said as he spun her around unexpectedly.

"No, just well - I want more than just a job you know."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Well," she colored slightly, "being around all this happiness makes me think - I mean - life is more than work, Ron. What about, well, marriage you know, personal goals and things like that. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm missing that."

He couldn't believe his ears. Hermione was admitting - admitting- that she might be wrong about something, or have missed the point. Just like him - they were at the same point, or getting to it. He couldn't help but smile, more to himself than at her.

"What? Too much information divulged just then about my personal life."

"No - I just - well I totally agree. Today's especially, I never felt so - well, you get it."

No - felt so what?"

His ears reddened slightly, "Wrong, like I wasn't supposed to be here, lonely, all that stuff."

"You know what Ron?" She said, her tone changing slightly.

"What?"

"I think we've finally grown up."

"Yeah I guess we have."

And as Hermione placed her head softly onto his shoulder, and she shifted closer to him for the next song, Ron finally felt as though he belonged in this scene, surrounded by all these other adults. With Hermione in his arms he felt like he was one of them, that he had the right to feel as they did.

For the first time in three weeks in fact, he felt happy - incredibly happy - and complete.

Finn

A/N: May continue? Should I? Please let me know….


	2. Resolving

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed - your comments are very much appreciated. Now, I'm trying very hard to make the characters grow up - capture emotions and such that they should be feeling/ have the right to feel at this age 18-20. With that said - carry on….

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this world and all the characters who live in it. I am merely borrowing them for a bit. I am making no profit from this story whatsoever. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Rain, no matter its intensity, always brought the memory of the Final Battle back, as though it had only happened yesterday. And Hermione was forced to surrender to it each time, resigning herself and filling up with the horror and the fear all over again. Usually she ended up alone whenever rain fell, but not tonight. Tonight was the last night before she left again on business - this time bound for a month in Italy, and some very stubborn Goblins. Tonight Harry was away at practice, diving and spinning through this rain, Ginny was probably holed up at the Daily Prophet - but Ron was with her, off somewhere in the kitchen.

Currently she was sitting on the couch, the echo of the rain on the nearby window making her shiver, while the glow of the fire provided the only light for the moment inside the modest, newly purchased, co-owned Weasely/Potter flat. Hermione had grown to love it here, she preferred the coziness of it to her often abandoned, lonely flat in the heart of London.

But then her train of thought halted as the memory swept her up in it's clutches, and suddenly she found herself standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, in the middle of a pounding rainstorm that night nearly three years ago now.

She had beaten her ring of Death Eaters, when a flash of brilliant light had appeared to the East, signaling that it was all over. Hermione had sunk to the soft, wet earth overcome with exhaustion, fear and relief. She hadn't the strength to struggle back to the center of the horror yet. Her voice hurt from all the spell screaming, and her muscles were screaming in agony, but it was her fear about who she might have lost tonight that kept her rooted to the ground.

And then she heard him, yelling her name, and she looked up and he was running frantically towards her, slipping occasionally on the slick grass. Before she knew it Ron had pulled her up and into one of the tightest embraces of her life. If possible she cried harder then - so glad was she that he was alive. He was shaking slightly and kept whispering her name as though to confirm her reality. She was sobbing out her fears onto his shoulder, her hands fearfully clutching at his robes as though he was going to vanish any second.

And then she did feel him slipping away, as he pulled her back and looked down at her tear streaked and exhausted face. And then without hesitation he had cupped it and was kissing her with an assurance she hadn't seen from him before. Her shock was overcome by the powerful surge of emotions that hit her then, too many and too fast for her to sort through then….and then he had pulled away, and was pulling her with him into the light, safety and the future.

The future - where Hermione had allowed them to be pulled apart. She was so happy that they were all alive that she didn't want to risk mentioning that one fleeting moment, no matter how much it was ingrained in her memory. She attributed it to emotions, mere emotions and nothing more.

But now, that their "futures" had become the present, and the threat of danger was gone she began to think about that night more. Ever since the wedding, she wondered if it could have meant more than she had forced herself to believe. She had never been one to be deterred by romantic entanglements - she had always had more important things to focus on, like school, and the state of the world, and her career….but that was all settled now. Now when she had the time to think about it - she realized how lonely she truly was. She kept picturing the wedding and how happy Fred and Angelina were - she wanted that happiness. She thought again about the wedding, but this time she remembered dancing with Ron. Especially on a night like tonight, with nothing but the rain and fire and each other - Hermione almost wished for more to be between them. She now believed that this was how life was supposed to go, this comfort of knowing that you have someone else in your life. And to be honest, she couldn't put any other man but Ron into her picture.

She couldn't get the notion out of her head that it really was ok to pursue relationships now - there was no danger - except well, her damn job, and Ron's too. They had both been so bloody blind.

Annoyed she tossed a couch pillow across the room.

"Oy!" Ron hollered from the kitchen, "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He asked, picking up the offended cushion and sitting beside her, "You alright?"

She sighed, "I was just think about the wedding and the final battle and everything. It's doesn't seem like its been that long you know?"

"I know." He said quietly, but then added, "You know I never did tell you that you looked amazing that night. You absolutely killed in that dress. It was made for you - ginger haired and blondes couldn't pull it off."

She colored, "Thanks - you - you didn't look that bad either you know."

He nodded but said as though to offer an excuse, "It's all the Auror training."

It was the truth. Hermione had noticed a real change in his physic lately. He was now broader in the shoulder, not merely arms and legs and ginger hair. Now, others could plainly see the massive strength he possessed merely by looking at him. Personally Hermione like the change - he seemed more mature now, in body as well as his mind. Hermione had to admit that she too, had changed for the better. She was still a petite 5'3, while Ron stood at 6'2, but she had filled out a bit was well, and was now completely comfortable in her skin. Her hair was still a massive quantity of curls, though it had lost its bushy quality, and now cascaded gently down her back in larger, more defined ringlets.

Again, Ron was looking admiringly at her.

"What?" she asked quizzically, she wasn't used yet to his doing that.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you that's all. Harry isn't all that great to look at in the mornings you know. You're a wonderful contrast to that."

She laughed, "I'll miss you too - and this place. I love it here, really, it rivals the comfort of the Borrow you know.

"It reminds me of the Common Room," he said gesturing to the fire. And then his face took on a more serious expression, "you mentioned the Final Battle before - why, you weren't having those nightmare trance things again were you?" He looked sternly at her.

Ron had been around for the first few while they were still at Hogwarts, "Yes - it's the weather, I can't help it. I can't shake the feeling that it isn't all over - the danger I mean."

"Of course it's over." he sounded shocked, "Hermione its been almost three years -"

"I know, but the danger is still there - I mean you had to choose that STUPID job-"

"What? What are you talking about?" he sounded hurt, "I always thought you were proud of-"

"I am! I am, I'm just afraid that something will happen to you that's all. I can't go through that again." She added quietly.

Ron's temper disappeared as quickly as it had flared up, "I'm not planning on anything happening to me. Besides, what about your job? There's danger there is there not? Believe me, I don't want anything to happen to you either - every time you leave …I go through it too you know. I can't - you have no idea what that night was like."

"Of course I do." she added without thinking, "I was on the other end of that kiss you know."

Ron gaped at her, as Hermione blushed furiously at her stupidity.

Ron said nothing, so Hermione suddenly decided to continue on and voice what had been bothering her constantly, "Ron that night - what, what did that mean."

He looked at her then, shocked and indignant, "It meant, well it meant _everything_."

"So it wasn't an emotional-"

"Of course it was emotional!"

"But only emotional - I mean, was there anything _behind_ it?" She blushed at her own forwardness, but suddenly she had to know. She couldn't wonder anymore. She needed answers.

Ron looked confused, "It's not some sort of puzzle Hermione. It was….a reaction, an expression, of how I feel about you."

"Yes but-"

"But what? Hermione this is not something you can figure out. There is no hidden answer here. I know you love resolutions, black and white problems but this was an emotional thing, an impulse and -"

Now it was her turn to look confused, "But I simply want to know if-"

Now Ron's temper was getting the better of him, "Hermione, for God's sake there is no IF! Everything - I mean - you feel it then. You just - _know_ - then. There are no explanations, there is nothing to decode." And then a thought occurred to him, "You - you did feel something didn't you?" He had never thought that she might have had no reaction to what he had done, after his own reaction had been so strong.

"Well yes but-"

"Hermione, you can not analyze emotions!" And before she could retort he cut her off with a sound kiss - as emotionally charged as the first, and just as confusing to Hermione, "There!" he said pulling away, "Analyze that."

"I can't." she said quietly.

"You shouldn't have to." He sounded hurt, "It should just be there. I can't explain it better than that, Hermione. It's supposed to just click." He paused, "It clicked for me. I know how I feel."

"But I've never been-"

"Well neither have I! Hermione why are we arguing about this! You just don't trust your heart you know. You always have to check the facts over and over - to make sure you're sane. You've never allowed your emotions a chance to have a say in things. It was always head over heart with you."

"Well I'm sorry-" she sounded offended.

"Hermione, stop." He held up a hand to silence her, " I never wanted this to turn out this way, I can't believe we're having a confrontation about this! Look - that night, and right now - it felt right, natural. I have nothing else but that. You may not feel that way, and there's nothing I can do about that." His ears were bright red, and his eyes were ablaze, but his voice was even, steady, "So - how do you feel?"

"I feel…" She took a breath, "Well - I feel like that was right, but then I feel frightened and confused - but _sure_ at the same time…" She sounded utterly bewildered.

Ron grinned widely at her, and allowed humor to take over, "Ah miss - " he feigned a lower voice with a thick French accent, and placed his hand on her wrist as though searching for a pulse, "you have the classic symptoms of - why - miss, you're in love."

She laughed, then, and suddenly felt as though everything had fallen into it's proper place. It was as though he had passed his assurance onto her by simply touching her wrist, "well Sir," she said a little breathlessly, I must be - but - I don't know who with - he seems to have left the room."

He swatted her with the once offended pillow, dropping his accent, "I have not."

Hermione raised her eyebrows "Who said I was talking about you?"

He looked shocked at her statement, and then burst out laughing, "Leave the humor to me, Miss Know-it-All, you're not that good at it."

"Oh no?"

"No - but you do this quite well." And he kissed her again, softer now, with more confidence, and less of a shocking charge. One hand touched her face, at the very edge of her jaw and the nape of neck, and for the first time, she kissed him back.

And she felt whole then, like her searching was over. In that moment she knew what Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, even her parents felt about one another. She had figured out what she had been missing - Ron had filled that hole, he had sealed that emptiness in her, and in himself. The whole time all they had needed was each other…and now that they finally had each other, she could consider herself complete.

Finn

Well - should I drag this out again ---hmmm, perhaps - don't know…..


End file.
